Coming Out
by KJmom
Summary: Harry catches Albus in a compromising position.  Harry/Albus Severus  SLASH  INCEST
1. Coming Out

**A/N: Thanks to Lori for the beta (and for ensuring Albus' safety, as I forgot something very important and almost made a HUGE blunder). This came from a night of searching madly for some good Harry/Al and finding almost none. So, here's my contribution to a pairing that needs more love.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, and I am not profitting in any way.**

**Warning: Incest, possible chan (17), slight voyeurism, wand used as a sexual aide. If any of these things bother you, please click the back button now. Thank you. For the rest of you, read on for a bit of incestuous love!**

"Oh god, _yessss_."

Harry tells himself to close the door, to walk away, to forget he ever saw this. But, his hand stays glued to the doorknob, his feet stay rooted to the floor, and his eyes remain locked on the sight in front of him.

His son, his youngest son, is on his back, naked, legs splayed wide, eyes screwed shut, one hand stroking his cock, the other moving slowing, languorously underneath him. Al's wand, slick and shining, slips into his body, over and over again.

Harry might think he's merely stimulating his prostate, but for the way his hips roll, and that wand doesn't seem to be concentrated on one spot. No, Al is _fucking_ himself with his wand, and if the way he is moaning is anything to go on, he's enjoying it immensely. A sudden throb from his groin makes Harry acutely aware of the fact that Al isn't the only one enjoying it.

A soft thud from behind him causes Harry to twist around, terrified for one brief moment that someone will find him, standing in his son's doorway, cock tenting his trousers, as his son masturbates. But, it's only the cat. Harry sighs quietly in relief, remembering they are completely alone.

"Errrr, I can't…"

Al's frustrated groan pulls Harry's attention back to the bed. Al's just laying there now, hands tangled in his own hair, wand hanging from his body, cock so hard it much be painful.

Then, as if he somehow senses Harry's presence, his head turns, and he scrambles for his sheet, covering himself quickly, and tossing his wand to the floor.

"Dad! Oh god, I'm… I'm so sorry." Shame clouds Al's face, and though Harry should now take his leave, allow Al to get dressed, then discuss this downstairs, he doesn't do any of that. Harry steps into the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"There's-" Harry clears his throat, hoping to get rid of that husky quality, then begins again, "There's no reason to be sorry, Al. And, there's most certainly no reason to be ashamed."

Al's nearly eighteen; surely, he can't still feel embarrassed over having a wank. _Or_, a voice whispers from the dark recesses of his mind, _maybe he's embarrassed over being ogled by his old man._

"I'm not, I mean… I'm just sorry you had to see that. That is _not_ how I wanted you to find out."

Every instinct he has screams for Harry to leave the room, but still, he moves forward. He notices the fact that Al is still so hard, leaving a wet spot on the sheet even, but tries to ignore the way his own body responds to that.

"Not how you wanted me to find out what?" Harry asks, his voice sounding far away to his own ears.

"That… that I'm gay. Or, at least, I _think_ I am. But, every time… never mind. Sorry, Dad. I'll just…"

Al flops his arms, like he wants to get up, but has just remembered the state he's in.

"Every time, what?"

Al blushes a deeper red, biting his lower lip.

"Um, maybe we shouldn't talk about this. I just… I really thought I could do it this time, but it's just not working. And, you _really_ don't want to hear about this. Look, if you want to talk, tell me how disgusting I am, or whatever, just let me get dressed first, ok?"

The journey from the door to the bed seems endless, but Harry is finally standing beside his son. Making sure to leave room between their bodies, Harry sits.

"Al, I don't think you're disgusting. I, uh, did my fair share of experimenting. There's nothing wrong with it. And, if you decide you like boys more than girls, there's nothing wrong with that either."

Al smiles, but Harry can tell there's still something worrying him, and that damned cock is still standing tall, swaying slightly with each breath Al takes.

"But… Well, I like blokes. I _know_ guys make me randy. And, I've been with girls, but none of them make me feel like men do. So, yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm gay. But, I can't seem to… I can get _hard_, and I enjoy playing around with myself, but I can never make myself come like this."

Al rambles, twisting the sheet in his hands, and avoiding Harry's eyes.

"And, if I can't get off doing it myself, how will I ever manage with someone else?"

Harry smiles, because that's easy.

"You might want to try using something aside from your wand. It's not… uh… really _large_ enough, is it? When you're with another man, part of the enjoyment comes with the stretch, the burn, the _fullness_. And, of course, sharing the experience with someone else. But, if you're going it alone, you should consider a toy."

Now Harry blushes, because he doesn't want to discuss sex toys with his son, not really. Or, he shouldn't want to, which is probably where his embarrassment is coming from. Because, he really _does_ want to talk about this. What's more, he's aching to _show_ Al.

"You really think that would help?"

"Yeah." Harry says, intending to leave it at that, and wipe this from his memory the second he's out the door.

But, as he rises from the bed, Al reaches out, taking hold of his wrist.

"You… when you were younger, you experimented?"

That's a tricky question. When Harry was younger, there was no time to think about experimenting. No, his experiences with men happened much more recently.

"I…"

His hesitation sparks even more interest in Al's eyes, and the boy grins.

"Is that why you and Mum got a divorce? You prefer men?"

There was so much more to it than that. Honestly, Harry hadn't really considered men at all until after Ginny was gone. So, he shakes his head. But, when Al seems to deflate, he quickly answers.

"It wasn't any one thing that caused problems for us, Al. But, after she left, I was curious. Or, maybe I was always curious, and just never let myself think on it. Either way, I never cheated on your mum."

That seems to be enough for Al, but he doesn't relinquish his hold on Harry's wrist. Harry's eyes wander, yet again, to Al's lower body, and he sees that his son's erection still hasn't flagged. If anything, it seems like he's harder, leaking more, breathing more heavily.

"Dad, would you… never mind." Al says again, as if he can't bring himself to finish the question.

Harry hears himself, but cannot believe he's actually speaking the words, when he prods, "Would I, what, Al?"

The blush that is still adorning Al's face deepens, but he answers anyway, "Help me? Just this once, and I'll never tell anyone. We don't ever have to talk about it again, but… I'm kinda desperate here, and I need…"

Harry knows exactly what his son needs, and he also knows he shouldn't be the one to give it to him. That doesn't stop him from sitting back down on the bed. It doesn't stop him from reaching out to touch Al's chest gently. And, it doesn't stop him from leaning in, ever so slowly, giving Al time to pull away.

But, Al doesn't pull away; he moans deeply, as Harry's lips press against his, and Harry's tongue pushes into his mouth.

Al's body is young and supple, and Harry worships it thoroughly. There isn't a spot that Harry doesn't adore with his tongue, nip with his teeth, or suck greedily. It doesn't take long for Al to arch into him, pant, pull, beg, writhe, whimper, moan… _come_.

And, when he does finally reach that pinnacle of pleasure, he does so with Harry's cock buried to the hilt inside his body.

X.X

"Hey Al! Over here!" Scorpius waves energetically from the corner of the dark, smoky pub.

"Hey!' Al grins, sliding into the booth beside his oldest friend.

"Did it work?" Scorpius asks, his voice much too loud to suit Albus.

"Shhh, not so loud." Al scans the room, and seeing that no one is really paying them any attention, he turns back to Scorpius, "Yeah, it worked."

Al can't help the grin that breaks out over his face, and Scorpius matches it.

"I told you he was bent. And, I knew there was no way he could resist you, finding you like _that_, especially with the whole 'innocent' bit."

Al laughs. "Yeah, but I'm sure he's beating himself up about it."

Shrugging, Scorpius replies, "So, you think it was a one off?"

Smirking wickedly, Al says, "Oh, I'm sure _he _thinks it was a one off. But, my dad's a lonely man, and he has needs."

There's a mischievous glint in Scorpius' eyes, when he says, "Maybe I could stay over for a few nights. I'm sure I could help."


	2. In the Closet

**A/N: I'm going straight to hell, and I don't care. Thanks to Lori for the beta on this, you're a gem hon! I'm not sure if this is the last installment of this or if there will be more. If you're interested, you might as will add this story to your alerts, just in case.**

**WARNING: SLASHY POTTERCEST OF THE HARRY/AL VARIETY BELOW! Seriously, if incest is a squick for you, read no further.**

Scorpius shifts, trying to get the coat hanger out of his back. It isn't comfortable, hiding in a closet. But, one must do what needs to be done. And, Scorpius, regardless of his comfort level, needs to be exactly where he is: sitting in Albus' closet, with a portion of the door spelled so that he can see the bed.

He hears a muffled thud coming from the direction of the door, and he holds his breath. In the next instant, Albus stumbles in, followed closely by Harry. Harry is following very closely, indeed; he is practically glued to Albus' back, hands roaming freely over his son's stomach and chest.

It's obscene, the way Harry paws at his son. It's even more shocking, the way Albus moans, pressing himself back against his father's crotch. Scorpius is hard instantly, and silently begging them to start removing clothes.

Al tosses one smirk toward the closet door, before turning in Harry's arms and attacking his mouth. Their lips move against each other slowly, even as Harry's hands grope frantically at Albus' trousers, searching for the fly. Scorpius gets a peek of tongue here and there, as their mouths slip and slide, and tiny moans escape them. Al bites at Harry's lips, and Harry growls, finally finding the button on Al's trousers, and popping it open.

Harry's hand dives inside quickly, and Albus gasps, dropping his head onto Harry's shoulder. Scorpius wonders how much of his display is real, and how much is merely for Scorpius' benefit.

"Please," Al whispers, and Harry shudders, his eyes falling closed.

Harry is still for just a moment, and then suddenly, he spins Al, dropping him to the bed. Albus bounces once, and catches himself on his elbows. The heat in his gaze is searing, as he stares at his father, and Scorpius knows he's been forgotten. No more of this will be for him; it's all for Harry now.

Harry returns the look, unfastening his jeans quickly, and crawling up the bed before he's even taken them off. Albus lifts his hips, rolling them slowly, seductively and Harry stalls, his eyes drawn to the barest hint of the tip of Al's cock sticking out.

Harry makes to lower his head to Albus' groin, but before he reaches his goal, Al hooks his heels under Harry's arse, at the same time he grabs the front of Harry's jeans. Harry makes a startled sound, as he's pulled up the bed, and his jeans are pulled down.

Al uses his feet to work Harry's jeans and pants all the way down, kicking them off the bed. Scorpius has the most lovely side view of Harry's bum. It is just a magnificent as he's always imagined.

The men on the bed kiss again, as they scramble with their remaining clothes, and soon enough, they're both naked, and rutting against each other. It happens so fast, their need taking over, and Scorpius doesn't get a very good view of either man's cock.

Scorpius' own cock is aching, and he presses the palm of his hand tightly against himself through his trousers. Harry grunts, followed by a hiss from Albus, and Scorpius has to release his cock. He needs to feel flesh on flesh; he longs to be between the two dark hair beauties frotting only feet away from him.

Harry rises up, and Albus scratches at his back, trying to pull him back down. Harry just smiles, holding Albus still with a piercing stare. He moves slowly down Al's body, stopping to lick and suck at seemingly random junctures, but the way Al is panting and wriggling suggests Harry is completely aware of every erogenous zone Al possesses. By the time Harry breathes over the tip of Al's cock, Al's a mess. His hands are bunching the sheet, and sweat covers his twitching body.

Harry teases, puffing hot air over Albus' groin, snaking his tongue out to lap at Al's slit, and nibbling very gently along his shaft. His eyes remain locked on Al's face, and it looks as though he's waiting for something. A moment later, Scorpius finds out what Harry's waiting for, and it's so wrong, and so very _hot_.

"Daddy, please. I need you so much," Al whimpers, batting his eyelashes, and Harry falls on his cock like a starving man.

Instantly Al's face transforms. He's no longer an innocent child; he's a man on the verge of orgasm. It's amazing, watching how well Al manipulates his father, and how easily Harry falls for it.

Harry is humming around Albus' cock, like it's the best thing he's ever tasted, and Al's hands move from the sheets, to tangle in Harry's hair. Harry allows Al to guide his head, his throat visibly relaxes and Al groans when his cock slips deeper.

Scorpius fists his own hard prick, moving slowly, and drawing out his pleasure as he watches the scene before him. He's always wanted Albus. And, recently (since Albus' tale of seduction) he's been watching Harry as well. Suffice to say, his wildest wet dream is playing out right in front of him. But, it's aggravating not to be able to just fucking touch.

Al trembles, tightening his hold on Harry's head, and even without having seen Al come before, Scorpius knows he's so close. Scorpius speeds up his hand, intending to time his orgasm with Al's. But, Harry pulls back, freeing himself from Al's grasp, and leaving Al quivering with need. Scorpius forces himself to wait as well, firmly gripping the base of his cock.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Harry's command brooks no argument, and Al moves quickly, raising his arse high and wiggling it slightly. Scorpius catches a glimpse of something, and thinks his mind must be deceiving him. Then, Harry spreads Al's cheeks, and flushes bright red, his mouth falling open wide.

Scorpius knows, instantly, that he really did see what he thought. Al is plugged. He's come prepared for Harry to take him. Harry tentatively reaches a finger out, pressing just a bit on the object stretching Al open. Al groans, spreading his legs wider.

Harry slowly pulls the plug from Al's arse, dropping it to the floor without looking away from the wet, inviting hole in front of him. He stares for so long, that Al shifts, looking back over his shoulder.

"Daddy? Put it in me? Please?"

Scorpius _sees_ Harry's cock jump at Al's young, pleading tone. Scorpius has no problem understanding how this is such a turn on for Harry. It has Scorpius so hot he can hardly stand it.

Harry lifts up, lining his length with Al's hole, and pressing forward immediately. Al goes rigid for a moment, and then relaxes, and Scorpius knows he's doing his best to open himself to Harry.

Harry curses under his breath, his grip on Al's hips bruising. Sweat drips from his brow, landing on Al's back, and down his spine. Scorpius licks his lips, wishing he could collect that drop on his tongue.

As Harry starts to move, Al buries his face in the pillow, moaning into it, and arching and bowing his back so prettily. Scorpius doesn't know if he wants to be in Harry's place or Al's. It's all so fucking beautiful, wrong or not.

Harry moves his hips just the tiniest bit, and Al's head shoots up.

"God, Daddy, yes, right there. Ooooh, it feels so good."

Al isn't using his little boy voice anymore, and Scorpius sees a dark kind of lust overtake Harry's face. He likes it. Not just the way Al was playing before, but the fact that he's actually fucking his own son.

Scorpius can't think, can't breathe, can't do anything but strip his cock harshly, as Harry pounds into Al ruthlessly. Al takes it all, begs for more, slams himself back onto Harry's cock, and mewls loudly.

"Daddy… Daddy… Daddy," It's like a prayer, a plea, a fucking need so raw and honest… For the first time, Scorpius feels less like a voyeur and a bit like an intruder.

Scorpius comes hot and thick all over himself, as Harry pulls Al against him so roughly that Al's head rocks back on his shoulders. The shiver that runs through Harry's body is so delicious, and the fact that Al is still so hard makes Scorpius' mouth water. He wants to be under Al, his mouth sealed around the head of Al's prick, and his hand milking him dry.

Harry, it seems, has the same idea, because he pulls himself from Al's arse with a loud, squelching sound, and flips the smaller man over. He doesn't miss a beat, Harry's mouth closes over Al's prick, he bobs twice, and Al comes. His body stretches taut, and his face is a mask of pure ecstasy, as his hips move ever so slightly. Al has never been sexier than he is right now, moaning wantonly, and coming hard down his father's throat.

No longer sure he wants to be there, Scorpius uses his clean hand to cast a Silencing Charm on the closet, and Disapparates.

The next day, there's a knock on Scorpius' door, and he opens it to find Al standing on his doorstep.

"Where'd you go last night? I looked for you after Dad left, but you were gone."

For some reason unknown to him, Scorpius blushes.

"I shouldn't have been there in the first place."

Al grins. "I wanted you there. I _invited_ you. Did you wank?"

Terrified his neighbors will hear their discussion, Scorpius pulls Al into his flat and shuts the door.

"Al!"

Scorpius doesn't know why he's being so prudish about this. Hell, he helped Al plan, encouraged Al, and celebrated with him the first time it had happened. But, that was before he'd been a witness to their love making. Now, he just wants to forget he ever saw it at all. It's all he can think about, and he's been hard pretty much since the moment he came last night.

"You did. I know you did. You left a little evidence on the floor."

Al is moving closer, invading Scorpius' personal space, and though Al's propensity to always be just a bit too close has never bothered him before, Scorpius finds himself stepping back.

"Was it too much for you, Scorp? Answer something for me. Was it my dad who turned you on, or was it me?"

Scorpius is still backing away, and Albus is still advancing. The room feels too small for both of them and Scorpius just wants to run. But, Al doesn't let that happen. Instead, he fists his hands in the front of Scorpius' shirt, hauls Scorpius closer, and presses their lips together.

And, Scorpius doesn't know why they haven't done this sooner. Al's lips are soft, full, and oh so kissable. Al's tongue peaks out, licking slowly across Scorpius' lips, and Scorpius gasps and pulls away.

"Al…"

Albus grins, and raises his hand, rubbing his thumb across Scorpius' mouth.

"I'd hoped you'd stay. I wanted you all worked up and desperate."

Scorpius swallows, his throat suddenly very dry.

"But, your dad…"

"I think _Daddy_ would be very happy to find two naughty boys rolling around naked together."

And, with that, Al captures Scorpius' lips again, pulling him close and devouring him.


End file.
